


Mark IN

by Fooindia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooindia/pseuds/Fooindia
Summary: Mark thinks that it is going to be just another normal year at Hogwarts, but, after some time, he knows that everything can easily change.So... thats just a story I am writing about a character created by  me inspired by a story of a friend of mine. It all goes in the Harry Potter universe even tough that are little to no mentions about J.K . charactersSince english is not my first language, there are going to be a lot of grammar issues and all of that. Hope you guys don't mind it. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mark IN

September, finally. I’ve been excited for this month for so long. I was missing school, the teachers (at least some of them), and my friends, I guess.  
I woke up and that’s when everything went wrong. First thing I know my new owl, Ludwig, went missing again. I didn’t have to look for so long, even though he was a smart owl, Lud is not the most creative one, so he always hides in the same spot every time. Went right to my desk and pulled the first drawer to find a very disappointed owl looking straight at me. Once he was back in his cage, ready for his first ride towards Hogwarts, I went back to my morning doings.  
I have never felt this peaceful at the morning. It is all so calm and relaxed since my sister was gone. She is not dead or something is just that she went living with her half-blood husband.  
As I walk down the stairs to meet my family wich, as always, were already seated in the same configuration, and waiting for all the members to seat down so we could all star eating.  
My grandmother, Maryangel Fetterson, have her chair in the end of the table, something to do with tradition. She was the last to live in the, as she calls it, “Fetterson Golden Age”, before the bankrupt of the family industry caused by the bad administration and corruption of my grandma only brother, Joshua Fetterson. She never forgave him, not because making the family poor or the followed suicide, but for bringing shame the our name, she, just like the rest of my blood, was a slytherin after all. In the time following the incident, she rescued her mother's single name and all my family now is called Beastbridge. The next member has to be my mom, Rachel Beastbridge. She was sitting at the right of the resentful old lady and had a slightly whiter skin tone and dark brown hair, just like mine. My mom was a book critic at a not so famous magazine. Next to her was my not really special father in law. He was a half-blood banker at the great Gringotts Bank but in a not so great position and Mary hated him the most.  
I sat on my place and watched everyone eat their breakfast. The dining room was huge like the rest of the house house, but since the collapse of the family everything is just dirty, old, broken or a combination of the three.  
After eating with my family and saying goodbye warm and cheerful goodbye to my mom, I went outside to wait for Edwards car to pick me up. I didn’t mind waiting some time since, as usually, I was earlier. For my surprise (not really to be honest), Ed forgot to pass by my house, but I was determined to not let this ruin my day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got to the train station in a very difficult ride by the good old bus. Not that the buses aren’t that good, they sure are not, the thing was that I was caring some have second hand luggage for a entire semester plus a owl in it. As I approached the station I could see Ed’s car going the other way so they should be on the train already.  
Once I was on the train the tradition begin one more time. Some students from Gryffindor started to throw paper balls and boo at me. That shit happened for the first time at the 2º year after I took some points out of their house in the end of the first year. I got used to it and most of them probably don't even remember the reason anymore but it kind of became a new school semester ritual.  
I followed my way through the long hall inside the wagons hearing the students chatters and looking for my friends. There are a lot o new students, and they all seem so excited to go for the first time.  
I just had to walk a little to find Sue and Ed sitting at the same cabin we stay every year. Edward was a rich wizard and I no little to nothing about his family. Sue was a lot like me, dark hair and pale skin, sometimes people mistook as for siblings, except that she was a half-blood but we don’t really bring that up often.  
— Thanks for the ride.— Edward barely looked at me and answered coldly — My pleasure. — For a person out of our circle saw our interactions, it would look like we didn’t really liked each other, but it is not always like that, Sue and I know that Ed loves us, he just hold himself down.  
Sue didn’t do much during the travel, she spent most of it reading one of her mysterious untitled books while Ed slept. I also didn’t do a lot, just stood there looking at the beautiful landscape through the big window. It was a very silent trip.  
Getting to the school always brings back the same sensation every year: the little nervousness, especially if it is your first time here.  
Before going to the Great Hall with the others, I went straight to the Slytherin dorms so I could make Ludwig comfortable in his first moments at his new home. When I was finally convinced of his well being I went back down to the Great Hall not wanting to miss the sorting ceremony.  
Went I got there it was not unnoticed that the roof was decorated just like every other sorting ceremony. It was really pretty as usual, but no one can deny that whoever they are not that creative.  
I found my place next to Ed and Sue and watched past the ceremony. As we were all expecting Edward’s younger brother and sister were sorted into Slytherin. Ed looked pretty happy about that and after all the thrill was once again looking for his school passion and so did Sue.  
After a while Sue found her objective that made her very surprised,after all, everyone thought Gaz had been expelled last year. We stayed at the table till we finished our meal and then followed to the common room of the house the three of us shared. During our way to the room I noticed that we were speaking very little after being apart for so long, but none of them seemed to care. Ed could think of nothing other than Vivian and, when she was not looking for Gaz, Sue was reading that unnamed book like it was the most important thing of all.  
The moment we got to the common room Ed pushed us to a corner and said with enthusiasm.  
— I got something during the break that I want to show you guys. You won’t believe it.  
— Let me guess, it has something to do with Vivian. — I said in a mocking tone.  
— Unfortunately not. — Then he showed us a paper. — That's what I was talking about.  
— And what is the buzz about a old pergamin? — Sue said with her usual lack of interest.  
— That is not just a old paper. It is called The Marauder’s Map and it show every single person and place in the school grounds.  
— It looks like a old piece of paper to me. — I couldn’t control myself I loved to make Ed uncomfortable.  
Ed grabbed his wand rolling his eyes at me and after some seconds of silence and hitted the paper smoothly. — I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. — Suddenly the paper was filled with lines and drawings os corredors, rooms and halls. Along with the map there were small footprints right on top of some names. I could recognize a lot of them, but I was not that impressed as Sue was, and as fast as her excitement came it was gone when Ed hidded it back at his pocket.  
Before making her mood more visible she said that she was tired and wanted to sleep. Sue went direct to the girls rooms while Edward and I went to ours. Once there I had to take a look at Ludwig before going to bed. It took me some time to sleep cause I was thinking about myday and the expectations I had for the new year at Hogwarts. Soon after that I rearranged myself at the comfortable bed into a dreamless night.


End file.
